


Petrichor

by junnir



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnir/pseuds/junnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a wet morning in Hell’s Kitchen and the skies are grey and gloomy. She’s never believed in gut feelings, but hers was telling her that today would be a good day. // Claire and Matt meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

It’s a wet morning in Hell’s Kitchen and the skies are grey and gloomy. She’s never believed in gut feelings, but hers was telling her that today would be a good day.

==

It’s been a good two months since everything died down. Something everybody thought impossible happened – the residents of this city started smiling a bit more, speaking more courteously and bringing more kindness around with them.

Nobody notices, though. Nobody, except the night shift nurse who decided to take a day shift for once.

And it’s on one of these all-too familiar pavements where she finally meets him again.

==

He stops in his tracks just a beat before she does. There’s a few metres separating them and people are flitting in and out of the morning crowd, but they see each other, clear as day.

There’s a small smile that tugs at her lips when she sees him approaching. He smiles right back.

“I didn’t think you’d be back this soon,” he offers as a greeting.

“It’s hard to keep me away,” she greets back.

She watches him get a little lost in his thoughts, and clears her throat. “On your way to work?”

He flinches just a little but nods in response.

But when he doesn’t make to move, she tilts her head to the left. “Aren’t you going to be late if you don’t start moving?”

“I have time.” He pauses a moment before going on, shoulders tensing. “Do you want to get some coffee?”

She studies him a while. “I have to get to work. Day shift,” she adds the last bit for clarification.

“Oh.” And he may be good at keeping a straight face, but he clearly wasn’t up to it when it came to hiding his disappointment. “Another time, then.”

He gives her one last, fleeting smile, and starts walking away.

She turns back to get one last glance at his back before it disappears into the crowd. She calls out for him. “Matt?”

He freezes, whips around, looks right at her. She grins.

“Nice suit.”

He chuckles a little, then continues walking away. She lingers a bit, eyes following his figure until it disappears.

Today _is_ going to be a good day after all.

==

The next time he puts on that red suit of his, he hears her two-word compliment in his head.

And he thinks, _it was good to see you again, too._


End file.
